Family Therapy
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Sora and Riku are happily married with a pair of twins who constantly fight. What's gonna happen after a trip to a family therapist? Now an Mpreg with mentioned AkuRoku. The only things I own in this story are my OC's Molly, Holly, Jennette, Rodney, Mackenzie, and Hayden.
1. Setion 1

It was a normal summer afternoon when Sora, Riku, and their daughters Molly and Holly were heading to family therapy.

"Remind me why we have to go to family therapy?" asked Holly

"Holly, we're going to family therapy because I feel this family is breaking apart." Sora answered back

"Yeah, but Mom it's summer. I don't want everyone thinking I come from a crazy mixed up family. It's already enough embarrassment being related to the goth freak."

"Oh keep it in your bra beauty queen." Molly snapped. Quicker than you can say "Santa Claus went mad" the twins were fighting as usual, and that meant a twelve hour headache for Sora and Riku. Riku's erge to yell coming in 3,2,1...

"WILL YOU TWO GO ONE MONTH WITHOUT FIGHTING? I MEAN C'MON YOUR SISTERS FOR GOD SAKES. LET'S JUST GO TO THE THERAPIST'S IN PEACE AND QUIET! THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO SORA!" Riku shouted. Wow, no one's ever seen Riku THIS mad since he bought a faulty used car when the twins were born, and he was fired up that day.

They finally reached the therapist's office in peace and quiet. They were finally called into the office.

"The Strife family." When they walked in the therapist, Tifa Lockhart, was in a grass skirt and a bathing suit top. The whole room was Hawaiian themed. As usual Sora and Holly were amazed, Riku was regretting agreeing to this, and Molly was halfway ready to vomit or hurl a brick at Tifa.

"Well sit down, make youselvees get comfy. Hope you don't mind the Hawiian theme, but I just came back from a vacation in Hawaii so thus the theme. So anyways what brings you four down here?"

"I feel that my whole family's slowly breaking apart." Sora answered

"My whole life is breaking apart." Molly said

"Save it for both your online diary and knife goth princess." Holly shot back

"Shut up Holly!"

"So you DO cut yourself at random!"

"Do you see any scars on me?" As the girls fought Sora was trying his best to stop the fight while Riku was thinking of a way to forget this therapy setion ever happened. Eventually the fight ended and Tifa could continue.

"Sora, I wanna ask relationship wise what has happened since the twins were born?"

"Well, nothing happened with me and Riku. We were so busy trying to keep Molly from playing with sharp things and keeping Holly from putting anything chokeable in her mouth, but now since they're sixteen, nothing's happening now."

"Girls, here's a piece of paper, go outside, i need to ask your parent's questions you probably wouldn't wanna hear."

"We get it, you wanna know about their love life." Molly said sarcasticly, then they left.

"Okay, any financial problems?"

"No, we're doing great."

"How come you asked about our financial problems?" Riku asked.

"Fighting sixteen year olds like that tend to get overly sensitive about bad news. Anyways, anything new in your lives?"

"No." Sora answered.

"Time to get the girls back in here, now I need to interview them without you two in here." When Tifa went outside to fetch Molly and Holly, she found Molly shoving Holly's face into the mud.

"What happened to you two that made you two fight a lot?"

"We started fighting when Holly got her first bra, she just started being mean to me, and when i went goth two years ago, and when I started to hang out with the goth kids. That happened last year. Everyday I wish we could go back to being frends."

"I didn't know you felt like that Molly."

"Yeah, have you heard me in my room crying everytime you called me goth princess, or everytimr you told someone that i secretly cut myself, or everytime you say that I'm a freak?"

"Sorry sis. From now on, I'll always have your back even if we are opposite of eachother." Then they hugged. The family was heading home. Surprisingly the twins weren't fighting. Sora was surprised, while Riku was puzzeled.

"Why aren't you two fighting?" Riku finally asked.

"Dad, I realized how mean I was being to Molly and we settled our diffrences."

"Wow, Sora I guess that therapy setion helpped, but we have to go back. There are still some bumps in the road sure you two may have settled your diffrences, but we still have to figure out why Molly went goth." It was two years ago that Molly went goth, to everyone it was a phase, but to her it was a desperate plea for attention.

* * *

Since their family therapy setions were once every two weeks they had two weeks to improve for when they met with the therapist again. Holly wanted Molly to tag along with her and her friends to the mall.

"No way Holly. This time you've gone full blown crazy."

"Relax I'm sure they'll accept you into the group." They met up with Holly's friends who just looked at the goth twin wierdly until one of them said something.

"Relax Molly, we need to have a sisterly bond. You know the bond Mom and Dad have wanted us to have since last year."

"Hey Holly!" said one of the friends "You have a goth puppy following you. Better dump that thing into the eternal darkness it came from."  
Then Molly ran into the bathroom crying. Holly followed Molly, but was stopped.

"Holly, what are you doing?"

"Jennette, as much as I'd like to laugh I can't, she's my twin sister. You hurt her you hurt me too." When Holly got into the bathroom Molly was crying in a stall. She hasn't seen her sister this upset since the first goth joke she made about her.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked.

"No, I wish those monsters you for some reason call friends would die."

"Well, you know Molly, I unfriended them."

"Why?"

"They were being mean to my sister. And I wanna meet that cute boy you're always hanging out with."

"Do you mean Ventus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm happy for you, afterall he has a twin named Vanitas."

"Can you turn me into a goth?"

"First I'm gonna see what his girl type is. He says he likes goth girls, then I have to make over. If he likes girls just the way they are then when you meet him just be you, except for those gothic insults you make about us, leave that out."

"Thankss Molly."

"No problem Holly." The sisters had fun at the mall. Holly was learning about Ventus, Molly was warming up to her sister and they were learning about eachother more. Meanwhile...

Sora and Riku were cuddling on their bed the way they do whenever their daughters were out of the house. Sora was constantly checking his phone waiting for the expected call from one of the mall cops while Riku was relaxing on the bed.

"Sora calm down I'm sure that they are finally learning to get along."

"Riku everytime they say they are going to get along they end up fighting again."

"If I were you I'd enjoy this time." Then Sora got a text from Molly.

"SLEEPING OVER AT VEN AND VANITAS'S HOUSE BE BACK 2MORROW" Sora sent a reply message

"B SAFE LUV YA 3"

"What happened this time? Cat fight by the fountain? Stolen necklaces?" Riku asked assuming the worse.

"They're sleeping over at Ventus and Vanitas's house for the night which means that we have the whole house to ourselves." After and hour of kissing, they got into a conversation about their lives.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"What would you do if I said I was going to inherit my grandfather's money?"

"Then I'd have to say that you were the sweetest thign in the world. Why?" Sora gave Riku that look that let him know what he was telling him something.

"That's wonderful!"

* * *

The next morning...

Riku woke up to the sound of his husband vomiting in the toilet. When Sora finally turned around he was sweating up a huge storm,  
he hadn't been this sick since he was pregnant. Riku ran over to the man he loved worried of what was happening. Sora tried standing up on his own only to fall over unconsious, luckily Riku was there to catch him. Scared Riku put Sora in the car and quickly drove to the hospital.

"Riku, what's wrong?" asked Kairi who was their best friends since they were teens.

"It's Sora he was vomiting when I woke up, and when he tried standing he just fell over."

"Okay, bring Sora in here we'll have to take him in for a checkup to see what's wrong with him." He did as he was told he wanted to go in the room with Sora but he couldn't due to the fact that he had to go in alone.

"Might as well text Molly while I'm outside."

At Ventus and Vanitas's house...

"Holly!"

"Yeah Molly?"

"We have to go to the hospital now!" Molly said with a panicked tone in her voice.

"Why?"

"Mom's there something happened this morning and now Dad's there waiting for us."

"Oh my God, does Dad know what happened?"

"Mom was puking, and when he tried standing he fell over!" They went out to Holly's car and rushed to the hospital as fast as they could only to get caught in traffic. _Great, now we'll never get to see Mom,_ Holly thought as she texted her father to let him know that she and Molly were going to be coming about an hour late.

* * *

At the hospital...

Riku was pacing back and forth waiting for news about his husband, waiting for his daughters to come, and praying that everythings alright. That's when Kairi came up to him and told him he could go and see Sora. When he got in the room Sora was wide awake,  
he turned his head towards Riku and let out a small groan.

"Shhhh Sora, it's alright you're in the hospital now."

"What happened?"

"You were vomiting your guts out, and when you tried standing you fell over."

"Where are Holly an Molly?"

"They got caught in traffic so they'll be here whenever they can." Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Fair. Wow Sora, it sure was scary in there, it almost looked like we were were gonna have to take out a lung. Well, enough about that. Congratulations Sora, you are pregnant." Sora and Riku couldn't believe their ears, Sora was gonna have to get used to looking at himself in the mirror again while Riku was gonna have to pull out one of the old baby cribs.

"How are we going to tell the girls?" Sora asked slightly scared because last time he was pregnant he was almost close to dying, but what was gonna happen now?

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Molly asked in the doorway.

"Your mother's pregnant."

"That's wonderful, so why are you guys looking down int he dumps?" Holly asked as she was walking to Riku.

"Girls, when your mother was first pregnant with you two... Well, he nearly died giving birth."

"I was in a coma for the first three months of your life. Who knows what will happen?"

"Mom, don't talk like that. Even if that happens, you'll live on in our minds and hearts." Molly reassured. Now they had to wait until the new addition to the family would arrive, but with Sora' life on the line who knows what will happen.

* * *

**That was the end to the first chapter of Family Therapy, what secrets will be revealed in chapter two when Sora and Riku tell the girls about something they don't know about, or when Holly finds out what Ventus think of her? Find out in chapter two.**


	2. Secrets Unfolded

The drive home was really quiet. Sora was stroking his stomach, Riku was scared of what was gonna happen this time, while Molly and Holly were scared for their mother and happy that they'll have a younger sibling to look after. As soon as they got home Sora and Riku went up to their room to have a talk.

"I can't belive this."

"Me neither, but c'mon Riku we went through worse."

"Name one time Sora."

"Remember when we were first struggling to pay our bills and we lived in that tiny apartment for two years?"

"We eventually solved that problem hun, but I meant a life or death situation."

"What about the time we found out when the twins were allergic to tuna? That was a life or death situation, we nearly lost them.  
Aren't you happy that we're gonna have a new baby?"

"Yes, but after nearly losing you last time I don't know. What if you die this time?"

"Molly said that if that happened I'd live on in your hearts and minds, and even your memories."

"Guess I'll have to get out one of the cribs."

"That's the spirit Riku."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Molly and Holly were in Molly's room talking about the new baby and other things.

"Holly, wouldn't it be cool to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah Molly, but aren't you worried about Mom?"

"Yes, but c'mon we've been through worse."

"Name one life or death situation we were in."

"When we found out we were allergic to tuna, we almost died that day."

"Let's be happy we're here today, besides do you think it's gonna be a boy or girl?"

"Most likely a boy, after two girls you'd want a boy. So when the new boy reaches a certain age, we don't have to tell him what a period is until he starts dating. Then again I am hoping we have a baby sister, because a brother would constantly try reading our diaries."

"Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Vanitas. Why'd ya wanna know?"

"I wanted to know because I didn't want to fight over the same boy with you."

"Well at their house while you were talking to Vanitas, I learned that Ventus likes you."

"As a friend or girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

"Does he like me the way I am or would he like me as a goth?"

"He said he likes you just the way you are. Other girly girls he liked eventually changed for him, and he was heartbroken, but he was waiting for the perfect girl to come along, and that girl is you."

"Thanks Molly, and you know I found out that Vanitas likes you."

"How?

"As a girlfriend. Even though he's a play-it-safe boy he just wants to be a little bit rebelious and date a girl that's different from him."  
The reason Holly said that is because Ventus and Vanitas' parents are image obsessed who highly disapprove the fact that their one son is a goth. They really don't approve of the fact that Vanitas has a crush on a goth. Vanitas really didn't care about the fact his parents didn't like Molly as long as he was happy with his life.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

They were heading to the therapist's office when Sora asked a question.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"It's too early to be thinking about what the child's gender is."

"Riku, I'm trying to make the best of the situation."

"I know, but after tomorrow's ultrasound we can start thinking about names." They reached the office and had a quiet wait while Molly was texting Vanitas.

_**"Hi Vani"**_

_**"Hi Moll"**_

_**"Wat R U doing"**_

_**"Talking 2 U. Y?"**_

_**"I'm waiting in the therapist's office"**_

_**"Y?"**_

_**"It's family therapy."**_

_**"O, I think my parents might need therapy"**_

_**"HA"**_

_**"Wanna go on a date 2morrow?"**_

_**"Yes, where to?"**_

_**"That's a surprise. Pick you up 8?"**_

_**"Yeah, I gotta go we're being called in any moment now."**_

_**"Bye"**_ The family was called into the office where Tifa's office was STILL in a Hawaiin theme.

"Hello, what's happened since the last time I saw you all?" Tifa greeted

"Well, the girls are finally learning to get along and I'm gonna have another baby." Sora answered

"Why are you looking down then?"

"The last time I was pregnant with my daughters I nearly died giving birth."

"Okay, why are you back today?"

"We wanted to figure out why Molly went goth." Riku answered

"When did you go goth Molly?"

"Two years ago."

"Riku, when did you notice your daughter going goth?"

"Around the time I got this promotion at work, I was working more hours than I usually did. Which was around the girls' birthday, oh I couldn't make it to the party that day because I was working."

"Holly, Molly how did tht day make you feel?"

"Well, I was mad, but then I eventually forgave my dad, but I think Molly's still a little bit fumed about that day, I mean he did promise her something on our fourteenth birthday."

"Molly, what did he promise you?"

"He promised me to take me to an art show to see if they can put up my artwork. But he put in for overtime, and that's when I noticed he had become a workaholic, so to grab his attention I turned goth, that's when me and my sister started fighting. And that's when I started to become anti-social and hung out with goths."

"Moll, I didn't know you felt like that."

"Well I do Dad. Unlike Holly I can't forgive and forget." Molly started to cry.

"Holly!"

"Yes Mom?"

"There are somethings you and your sister don't know about me and your father."

"Other than the fact that a dude gave birth to us and nearly died doing so, my dad's a workaholic, or that my own father's not all that excited about having another child!" Molly stated.

"Well, I cheated on your mother when you guys were two." Riku said

"Dad, I can't believe you brought that up. I don't wanna remember what happened that night fourteen years ago." Molly said crying a little bit more.

"What?" Holly asked

"That's the other reason I turned goth. Daddy cheated on my mother, I'm sorry I never told you Holly, but I wanted to forget that I never found out and neither did Mom and Dad want to remember." Molly cried

"It's okay Molly, coming from you it sounded like you never wanted to talk about it. Please don't cry." Holly reassuered

"Thanks Holly, your the best sister any girl could ever want." Molly said as she wiped her tears.

"Dad, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you cheat on Mom? What happened?"

"It was my friend's bachelor party, we went to a bar, and I met this girl named Xion, she looked so much like Sora. We talked, and eventually we both got drunk, and I had an affair." Riku started to tear up.

"Dad what happened next?"

"When I woke up the next morning, I noticed what I had done. I hoped that, that night wasn't gonna come back and haunt me but I was wrong. She came by the house during the night to tell me that she was sorry she got me so drunk, but your mother some how overheard, we got into a fight, and Holly, Molly heard us too. Anyways Sora got mad, and took Molly and stayed over at Grandma's house. Remember when I said that Mommy and Molly were staying at Grandma's house those three weeks because there were bugs in their rooms?" Holly nodded. "Well anyways, three weeks later late at night when you were asleep, your mother came back home and crawled in bed next to me, said he forgave me for cheating on him, because I was blind and I didn't know what I was doing, so we decided to keep it all a huge secret, until we thought you were old enough." Riku was now crying.

"Mom, Molly, is this true?" They both nodded their heads yes. Holly's world came to a halt.

"While we're getting things out in the open, Holly Molly before you two were born I had a serious drinking problem." Sora said with a little bit of shakiness in his voice.

"You did, when did you eventually quit Mom?" asked Holly

"After you and your sister were born."

"Okay, this concludes our second setion, now remember in two weeks is our last setion, then the following week is our graduation setion when you won't ave to come back here anymore." Tifa informed. When they were driveing home, Riku decided to say something.

"Y'know girls, to this day, your mother can't look at wine bottle or a beer can and not want one little sip."

"How bad was his problem?" Molly asked

"It was terrible, even after you were born Sora couldn't stop drinking, I had to work with him and sign him up for A.A. mettings until your mother got his problem under control and quit." said Riku. Later that night while he was sleeping Sora couldn't help but bring up an old memory.

* * *

_**Flahback**_

_**Sora was going to the cellar during the night when he was sure Riku and the twins were asleep. When he got downstairs he quickly got where he and Riku kept the wine. Then he started drinking like crazy, he stopped when he heard footsteps.**_

_**"Sora." A very familiar voice said.**_

_**"Riku, I thought you were asleep. What are you doing down here?" Sora asked**_

_**"The twins were crying, and when I went into their rooms you weren't in any of them."**_

_**"Did they stop crying?"**_

_**"Yes, but I wanted to find you."**_

_**"Riku, you don't know how much pressure I'm under, I wanna find a job, but I can't."**_

_**"Sora, when we first got married you said that you'd be a house wife if you couldn't find a job."**_

_**"Plans change."**_

_**"I thought you said you were gonna stop."**_

_**"It's not easy Riku, I can't stop."**_

_**"Sora, I know you have a problem and I'm here to help."**_

_**"I know how I am, and I want to quit, but I always find myself here again." Sora started to cry**_

_**"Well, I want you to stop before your problem leads to us gettin' a divorce and having a terrible custody battle."**_

_**"I want to stop, if it means being a family again then I'll quit." Riku held Sora in his arms and kissed his forehead.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**The next day after the ultrasound...**

"Riku, look, baby's first picture."

"Wow, I wish we knew what we were having so that we could have a name."

"You and me both." When they got home their daughters were happy.

"Mom, Dad while you were gone we decided to take out one of our old cribs and some of our old toys, and set up a nursery for the baby."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Well, we wanted to so that everything wasn't so last minute."

"Thanks Molly."

Later that night...

Sora and Riku were cuddled on the bed talking.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked worried

"Nothing Sora." Riku lied

"Riku, I can tell when your lying."

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"If you'll die giving birth or not. I now we've been through worse, but I don't wanna lose you."

"Riku, I don't wanna die and I'm worried, but for right now just enjoy holding me in your arms. At least the girls decided to help with the nursery."

"Yeah, that I'm gratful for."

"I don't get it when the girls found out about this child, they were thrilled and scared. Thrilled because they have a younger sibling and scared because of what might happen, and they're not worried right now. When you found out no emotion."

"Sora, I love you I do, but I don't wanna screw someon else's life up. I mean I'm the reason Molly went goth, and she and Holly were fighting for two years."

"Look at them now, they're getting along, sure there has been trouble in our marriage, but we worked it out. We got over my drinking problem, we got over it when you accidentaly cheated on me, when the twins had the allergic reaction to tuna, all terrible things.  
We'll be alright." Sora reassured.

* * *

_**The next chapter is gonna be a time skip to three months later when Holly is dating Ventus and Vanitas is dating Molly.  
And Riku is gonna start workin on the new baby's nursery with the twins help. This story should have at least four more chapters to it.**_


	3. Three months later

Three months later...

Life was perfect. The twins got boyfriends. Holly's dating Ventus and Molly' dating Vanitas, Sora is moving along smoothly in his pregnancy, and Riku finally got over his fear of Sora dying giving birth and started working on the nursery.

Molly and Holly were trying to figure out what color to paint the nursery.

"What about yellow?" asked Holly

"Holly even though Mom and Dad wanna keep the baby's gender a surprise until he or she is born, I still think yellow's a pretty crappy color which is why I say purple." Molly said

"First let's figure out what color Mom and Dad are painting the cribs with then we can decide what color to paint the walls."

"Sounds like a plan." They made their way to the garage where they found their mother working on painting the cribs.

"Hey Mom, why are you working on the cribs by yourself?" Asked Holly

"Your father went out to get blue paint because he had a painting OD while he was painting the other crib."

"We came down here to ask what color you were painting the cribs because we were stuck on a color and couldn't decide on a color and we didn't want the colors to clash."

"Picture what color works with both a blue and pink crib." They imagined and pictured the color red, and that's when they got the idea.

"Let's look and see of there is red paint in here. Hey! I think this red paint is gonna do it."

"Molly, don't use that paint it has lead in it (SIGH) you're gonna have to drive to the paint store. If you see your father there, then tell him that I sent you to the store for red paint because you wanted to paint the baby's room that color." Sora instructed. Molly had offered to go because her boyfriend worked at the paint store which means she might get a discout for being his girlfriend.

* * *

She got to the paint store and as she was walking in her father was just walking out.

"Molly, why are you here?"

"Mom sent me here for red paint to paint the baby's room."

"Okay see you when you come home." An hour later Molly got the paint she needed and she got a discount from Vanitas. As she was walking to her car she heard Ventus yell from an alleyway.

"Jennette what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you stupid!"

"You know I'm with Holly so can you get off!"

"I like it when the guys I kiss play hard to get. I have to go anyways, I do have to keep up appearances." As soon as Jennette left Molly came.

"Molly, I know you saw that so there's no use in hiding."

"Ven, how could you let Jennette kiss you, your with Holly and you know she's overly sensitive."

"I was walking here to hide from my mother because she tricked me into coming to town to get my peircings removed, I didn't notice Jennette hiding behind the trashcans, so we started talking, then she started to kiss me and when I asked her to stop she just kept on kissing. All I could think about was making this up to Holly when she finds out."

"You have to tell her."

"I know, will you come with me when I tell her?"

"Your mistake for letting her kiss you."

"You were heading home weren't you?"

"Yeah, do you want to stay the night so that you can tell her yourself?"

"Let me call my mom so that she knows where I'm gonna be." Ven called his mom who BTW didn't like the fact that he was staying over at his gothic friend's house.

"You know what Mom, you don't have a say in who me and Vanitas date! Yeah Vanitas is dating a goth, but I'm dating a girly girl, look past the freaking appearances and notice how happy your sons are! Bye and I'll be back home tomorrow!" Ventus slammed his phone shut as he and Molly got into her car.

"I almost forgot that your mom hates me and my sister."

"Yeah, they can disown me for all I freakin' care, it won't stop me from dating Holly all through high school then marrying her soon after, but then I'd have to make sure we both have steady jobs."

"You know, Holly has wanted to start her own clothing company, fashion friendly to all styles whether goth, punk, or average. She was going to start as soon as we graduate."

"Do you think Holly's gonna forgive me?"

"To be honest, I don't know, she's never been betrayed like this before. All I can do is pray that she does forgive you and stays with you."

"What would you do if my brother did this to you?"

"I'd do what my mom did to my dad, take some time to think if I wanted to stay in the relationship, then decide if I still wanna be with him. If you really love her you'll tell her. We're coming up on my house, this is your big moment." When they walked in Sora came and hugged Molly almost up to the point where she can't breath.

"Owwww. Mom it's alright I'm back."

"I'm sorry, it's these #$!* hormones, what took so long?"

"Me and Ventus got into a chat. Oh and I hope you don't mind him staying over for the night."

"Of course not, he can stay on the couch." Ventus went upstairs to Holly's room wehn he opened the door Holly greeted him with a warm welcome by jumping on him and kissing him.

"Hi Ven, what brings you here?"

"I'm staying over the night. I have something to tell you." Ventus' face lowered into a serious expression, which meant to Holly that this wasn't gonna be pleasant.

"What is babe?"

"Jennette kissed me earlier today." Ven said with shakiness in his voice

"She did? Ven, I can't believe you let her do that. Does Molly know?"

"She came as Jennette finished kissing me."

"Ven did you at least try getting her to stop or even think about me the whole time!"

"Yes, of course I did I love you way too much to cheat on you on purpose!"

"Did you mean to kiss her?"

"I just said I love you of course not."

"I forgive you."

"You do?"

"You better be glad that I forgive all too easily. I love you."

"I love you too." That night, everything was alright Molly was talking to her boyfriend all night.

* * *

The next morning...

Ventus woke up on the couch with an aching neck because he had slept on his girlfriend's parent's couch. When he went into the kitchen he found Riku in there with a knife in his hand. (Warning: This cannot end well. Or maybe it can)

"Hello Mr. Strife." **(A/N: Meant to say in the first chapter that Riku took Sora's last name so Sora didn't take Riku's name)**

"Hi Ventus."

"Um...What's with the knife?"

"I figured I'd make breakfast for everyone."

"That's nice."

"Look I know a girl kissed you and you tried getting her to stop, but she wouldn't stop. Here's something, I accidentaly cheated on Holly and Molly's mother. Yeah it took three weeks for him to forgive me, but we eventually became a happy family again. Point is if you love her with all your heart, you won't make stupid mistakes that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I know life's never gonna be perfect, but I love her anyway. Between you and me Jennette wasn't a good kisser."

"Why'd you say that kid?"

"When Holly kisses me I get this warm feeling, but when Jennette kissed me, I didn't feel anything."

"I get that spark whenever I kiss Sora, and look at him now, pregnant with my third child."

"I've been meaning to ask how's that even possible?"

"Who knows what will happen in these fanfictions?" Riku mummbled quickly

"What?"

"I mean I don't kow how it's even possible, but it just is."

"Well anyways, I'm going to go to the bathroom now." Ventus head to the bathroom to hear Sora puking.

"Holy crap! Sora are you alright?" (Ven had gained Sora's respect enough to call him by his first name.)

"Yeah Ven, can you go get Riku?"

"Sure." Ventus quickly ran to the kitchen to grab Riku.

"Mr. Strife! You need to help it's Sora, he was throwing up."

"Oh no!" Riku quickly ran to his lover's aid, the loud noises caused the twins to wake up.

"Ven, what happened?" Holly asked with panic in her voice

"It's your mom, he was throwing up."

"Oh my gosh! Where are they now?"

"In the living room."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Sora and Riku were in their room.

"At least I'm going to a doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah, after today we need to know what happened."

"Still, I can't wait until this baby comes out, but since Molly and Holly were worth the nine months of torture, this baby's worth it too."

"I actually think its gonna be a girl."

"That's what I'm thinking too. If we're wrong and it's a boy we'll name him after his father."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then we'll have to do the same thing my friend Roxas is gonna do if him and Axel have a child."

"What?"

"Combine our names."

"What would it be?"

"How does Soku sound?"

"Soku... I love it. So, if it's a boy Riku Jr., if we're having another girl then Soku."

* * *

The next day...

"Well doctor, what happened?" Riku asked with a little bit of fear in his voice as Sora held his hand

"Sora, did you get near paint at all in the last 48 hours?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's why Sora puked, he was near paint."

"Thank you." As they walked out Sora was relieved while Riku was thinking of what he would've done had the situation been worse.  
When they got home Ventus' mother's car was outside their home. This cannot end well.

"Hi Aqua, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sora I just came to pick up my son from this piece of crap house you've called home."

"Mom, please don't do this."

"I have to those twin enchantresses could cast a spell on you and make you rebellious."

"That happened BEFORE I met them."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked worried

"I am issuing a restraining order for my sons against your daughters."

"Why?"

"My sons don't listen to me anymore that's why, now unless you want your girls to go to juvy, they will stay 15 feet away from my kids."

"We stopped listening to you when you started telling us how to live our lives since we were four."

"And that's our cue to leave." When Sora went upstairs to talk to his kids to make sure it was true, he saw them crying their eyes out and looking at photos on their phones from when they were still together and listening to music. First up was Holly.

"Holly?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Are you alright?"

"No, honestly I don't know what that woman has against me and Molly."

"Holly, there are some people in this world who don't exactly approve of who their kids are with. It took five months for your grandfather to finally accept the fact that your father had gotten me pregnant and that we were getting married before you two came along."

"Me and Molly were almost born out of wedlock?"

"Yes, but point is in a lover's life there will be people who won't take an instant like to you."

"I know Ven didn't agree with the restraining order, it's not like him to actually agree with his mom. What am I going to do?"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then like Romeo and Juliet find a way to see him in secret."

"Already working on a way to do what you just said." An all too familiar voice said

"Ven, you were here the whole time?" Holly asked

"I got here at the part where your mom said that we should find a way to see eachother in secret. When you consider it babe, we are like Romeo and Juliet. Without all the death."

"Thanks, wait a minute, is Vanitas here?"

"He got caught trying to sneak out of his room. I think he's finding his way here now."

"I feel better now." Holly hugged Sora.

Next, it was time for Riku to talk to Molly.

"Molly, is everything alright?" Riku asked

"Dad, my boyfriend's mother just made her son get a restraining order against me for no reason. Of course I'm not alright."

"Molly."

"Sorry Dad, this whole mess has made me totally mad."

"I get it. Here's a story, when I got your mother pregnant when we were dating your grandfather didn't exactly approve of the fact that his one and only son was almost gonna give birth to my kids. Or the fact that we were gonna get married later."

"Me and Holly were almost born out of wedlock?"

"Yes, but certain people will do stuff to the person that they don't approve of for their kids in order to make their lives a little easier. I remember when your mother was six months pregnant with you and your sister something fell on his head, and your grandfather had me put in jail for a night for causing harm to Sora."

"What finally landed you out of prison?"

"The police hooked your mother up to a lie detector when he was clearing things up, just to make sure he wasn't covering for me."

"I hope Vani's finding a way to see me in secret."

"That's what I've been trying to do for a hour." A very familiar voice came from the window

"Vani! How long have you been there?"

"Since two seconds ago." Then Vanitas kissed Molly

"Ah young love I remember it well." Riku commented as he left the room. When Riku got to bed he had noticed that Sora was asleep,  
so he just put an arm around his lover. As he fell asleep he couldn't help, but project a memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Riku, I have to tell you something."**_

_**"What is it babe?"**_

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

_**"I have two things to say on that matter. One: I love you so much and I'm happy. Two: How's that even possible?"**_

_**"It just happened."**_

_**"Well, since we've been dating for a while now, I wanted to give you this."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Sora Strife. Will you make me the happiest man in this world an marry me?"**_

_**"Yes! Of course I will!" Sora jumped and kissed Riku as he put the engagment ring on Sora's finger.**_

_**"Riku, I just can't wait until you me and the babies are a family."**_

_**"Yeah Sora, you me and the- did you just say babies?"**_

_**"Yes I'm having twins." Riku just laughed nervously and fainted.**_

_**"Riku, are you alright?"**_

_**"Yeah, I just got a shock when you siad we were having twins."**_

_**"The more the merrier?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**End Flashback**_


	4. What's Done In The Dark

**That night after Ventus and Vanitas went home they were confronted by their mother.**

"Where were you two?"

"We went to the roller rink on Twilight Town Avenue."

"I was there an hour ago!"

"Crap!"

"Ventus, tell me the truth. Where were you?"

"Fine!" Ventus said

"Ven! For the love of all that's holy don't!" Vanitas pleaded

"We were at Molly and Holly's house."

"You were there after I issued the restraining order?"

"Mom, you don't have a say in who me and Vanitas date!"

"Yes I do!"

"Mom! Can't you see how happy we are, what's your problem with them anyways?"

"I never told you guys this, but I'm a homophobic. So when I met their parents I took an instant dislike."

"What does that mean?" Vanitas asked confused

"Van, it means Mom can't stand being near or knowing gay people like Sora and Mr. Strife."

"Oh yeah I forgot that Sora and Riku are guys."

"Wait, you gained enough of Mr. Strife's respect to call him by his first name?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that if Jennette kissed you you'd break up with Holly, then Molly would be so mad she'd break up with Vanitas."

"Mom, you paid Jennette to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least she forgave me." After that Ventus went up to his room, it wasn't too long after that Vanitas soon followed.

"Vanitas, I can't believe it."

"Me neither, I mean does she really hate the girls that much to cause us unhappiness?"

"I guess so."

"I wish Dad were here."

"Van, at least Dad's visiting tomorrow, then we'll see what he thinks."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Holly I just got a text from Vani."

"What does it say?"

"It says that their dad's visiting tomorrow and that when they tell him about the restraining order hopefully he can talk their mom into burning the paper."

"That's a relief."

"It's been a while since I've seen their dad."

"You've met him before?"

"When I first became friends with Ven. It was while their parents were still married two years ago."

"What's he like?"

"He's nice, if you met him then you'd find out where Ven's eyes came from, and he has brown hair, tan skin, really muscular. To put it simply Ven, but tan, has muscles, and a brunette."

"Oh, I really wanna meet him now."

"Yeah I remember when I went to his fourteenth birthday party, their dad did the craziest thing and let everyone have a piggy back ride because the day before he overheard Vani talking about how he missed receiving piggy back rides from him, so at the party, that's what happened. Then I remember this other time when I was staying over their dad took us to that roller rink on Twilight Town Avenue,  
then when we got there we saw Plain White T's perform me and Vani's favorite song Hey There Delilah."

"Why?"

"They owed him a huge favor for helping them fix their tour bus."

"Cool."

"I know, I hope that I'll see him again, I mean the last time I saw him was last year at their birthday party."

"I wander what made him and their mom divorce."

"Their marriage wasn't working out quite well." With that being said since they were tired Molly went to her room. As they were drifting off into their dreams Sora and Riku were talking in their room.

"Riku, remember when we took the girls to Destiny Islands when they were thirteen?"

"How can I forget?"

"We should do that again."

"You really want to do that again?"

"Yes, and on top of that I haven't seen my parents since they moved there three years ago."

"Yeah, and it would be nice to talk to Cloud again."

"So, are we going?"

"Yeah."

"I saw on the travel site that there was an opening for Christmas."

"That's good, so while it's cold here, it's like what 70 degrees there?"

"Yeah, so do we have a plan? It's $1300 ticket."

"Of course, but to avoid $1300 per ticket, I've been working on the Gummiship again."

"Riku, you tried that when we were at first living together, and it never worked."

"Soooraaaaa! Believe in me, the man you married."

"I do, but do you really think that it's gonna work this time?"

"Everything's possible if you believe."

"Alright, but first moment I hear an explosion coming from the ship, get ready to fork over $5200."

"That's a deal." Then they fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Molly awoke to a loud noise, with her being the light sleeper she went downstairs to investigate. By the time she got downstairs, a dark figure shushed her, she had recognized the sound of that shush it was her boyfriend's dad.

"Wait a minute. Mr. Jackson?"

"Yeah Molly, sorry I broke into your house, but I needed a place to stay, but I didn't have enough time to check into a hotel since I'm extremly tired."

"Why did you come here, can't you stay at your ex-wife's house for the time being?"

"My crazy ex-wife, wouldn't let me stay in the house the whole time was visiting. I came here until the morning until I can stay at a hotel for the remainder of my visit. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, I mean you are my boyfriend's father, the least I can do is let you stay the night."

"You and Vanitas finally dating?"

"Yes, try to look surprised when Vanitas tells you, and Ven's dating my sister. Don't worry, we're actually getting along now, and your ex also issued a restraining order against us so now unless me and Holly wanna go to juvy we have to stay at least 15 feet away."

"Did the boys agree?"

"Of course not, but that won't stop them from keeping in touch with us."

"Now I've gotta act surprised when they tell me."

"Yeah, are you hungry at all?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, you can sleep on the couch I'll go get a pillow and a blanket for you." When Molly went into the upstairs hallway to grab a pillow and a blanket, she was confronted by a sleepy Holly.

"Molly, did you wet your bed?"

"No, Vani and Ven's dad is sleeping over for the night and I went to grab a pillow and a blanket for him since he's sleeping on the couch.  
Oh, plus I'm gonna make breakfast in a few hours what do you want?"

"A toasted bagel with cream cheese?"

"Okay, go back to sleep." Then Holly went back to her room. Next up Molly was talking to a really sleepy Sora and Riku.

"Molly, did you wet the bed?" Riku had asked sleepy eyed

"No, why does everyone assume I wet the bed everytime I grab a pillow and a blanket?"

"Why are you grabbing those anyways?" Sora asked trying to stay awake for a litte bit

"Vanitas and Ventus' dad is staying for the night."

"Young lady you know not to let people stay over our house without our consent. What were you thinking?" Riku asked with disappointment in his voice.

"He needed a place to stay the night, he couldn't go to a hotel because he was tired and he couldn't stay at his ex-wife's house because she didn't want him staying there so that's why I offered to let him stay." Molly explained, hopefully she won't get grounded for this. Sora and Riku let this pass.

"Okay, we'll let this pass this time, but next time you will be grounded for a week." Sora said in a serious tone

"Hey, I'm gonna make breakfast what do you guys want?"

"For me and the baby how about a toasted bagel with cream cheese."

"Same for me."

"Alright, guess I'm making bagels and cream cheese for everyone then." When she got downstairs Terra, who was the boys' father,  
was asleep on the couch. Molly quickly and quietly put the blanket on Terra and lifted his head to put the pillow under and went up to her room so that she had enough energy to make breakfast for everyone. The next morning before anyone got up, Molly went downstairs to get a head start on breakfast.

"Okay gotta hook up the toaster, Mom, Dad, Holly, prepare for a tempoary power outage." Then in the blink of an eye, the power was off! It didn't surprise her or anyone because whenever anyone used the toaster the power would go off for however long someone needed to use the toaster. Two hours later everyone crowded the kitchen for food.

"Yay, this is so good Molly, I hope you go to cullinary school for college." Riku said while trying to eat

"Riku, no eating with your mouth full." Sora scolded a little bit

"I'm sorry baby." Then Riku kissed Sora

"Not at the table you two, especially with your daughters and a guest here." Holly said while eating and pulling some of her brown hair out of her face.

"It's no bother to me. Well, I've gotta head over to HER house." With that said Terra got up and left. Relax boys, daddy's comin' home,  
Terra thought while sounding like someone from an action movie

At the house...

"Boys! Hurry up, your dad's gonna be here any minute."

"What do care Mom? It's not like you've cared anyways."

"Ventus Franklin Jackson! Of course I care, I want everything to be perfect so he doesn't gain custody of you two."

"At least Dad cares about our happiness, unlike you who just HAD to pay a girl I'm not into to kiss me in hopes that I break up with my girlfriend, whom I love dearly, and that her sister would break up with Vanitas!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man!"

"So what I can't wait 'til I'm eighteen!"

"What are you gonna do then?"

"As soon as I graduate from Twilight Tow High I'm gonna ask Holly to marry me and until we can find a place to live we'll stay in her parent's house!"

"Over my dead body the restraining order stays!"

"I wish I lived with Dad." After that Terra walked in.

"Terra! We're divorced you can't walk in like you still live here anymore!"

"Yeah, yeah. What's new with you boys?"

"We have girlfriends." Vanitas answered

"Who?"

"Molly and Holly."

"Are they stil fighting?"

"No, they're getting along."

"Okay what else?"

"Mom got us a restraining order against the girls that me and Ven were completly against."

"Aqua!"

"What is it Terra?"

"You got the boys a restraining order against those nice girls?"

"Yes, does it bother you?"

"Of course it does. I mean what do you have against them?"

"Terra, you know I'm a homophobic, their parents bother me, and a guy gave birth to them."

"Aqua, you know we can't control who our kids date and marry! That's how our marriage failed."

"I have noticed how happy our kids were, okay, I'll burn the restraining order, but their parents still bother me."

"Another reason I came here is because I wanted to see if we can give our relationship another chance."

"Terra, no, I don't want heart break again."

"I still love you, remember when the boys were asleep we'd curl up on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Of course I do."

"Then please take me back, we can restart the way we want to."

"Okay, I've missed you too."

* * *

Later...

Riku was at work one Saturday afternoon when his boss had some big news.

"Everybody shut up and listen to me. I know that there's some rumors going around that people are going to be fired. Now I just wanna point out that only the people who have been slacking off will be fired, so Mordecai, Rigby, Demyx you bums are out of here, and as heart breaking as it sounds I'll be leaving because business is getting in the way of my personal life and my wife threatened to divorce me. So taking over will be someone who's worked really hard, Riku Strife. Do you accept Silver?" His boss Xemnas asked, that was the nickname everyone had for Riku.

"Of course."

"Perfect, come see me in my office after work hours."

"Thank you."

Two hours later...

"Hello, Xemnas?"

"Yes Riku, you may sit down."

"So what did you have to talk to me about?"

"Listen, I wanted to tell you a secret, that crap about me leaving due to my wife's threat of divorce wasn't real. And I wanted to tell you that being boss has it's ups and downs, so make time with your family."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and you can also work from home too. So on days when you don't wanna come in, you can work from home."

"Wow, I can't wait to tell my famiy."

"How is your famiy? Buzz around the office is that you're gonna have another kid."

"I am."

"Congrats."

"Thanks, and have a good night." As Riku drove home he couldn't help but think about what everyone's reaction is gonna be.  
_Is Sora gonna be upet? What will the twins say? Is this gonna screw with my family life? Great, I'm coming up on the house. I guess now's time to find out,_ Riku thought as he pulled into the drive way.

"Hey Riku, why are you home late?" His lover curiously asked.

"I had a talk with my boss."

"You did?"

"Yes, he's giving me control over Nobody Construction."

"Riku, that's perfect!"

"I know and the best part is that I'll be able to work from home so that means on days when the twins aren't here, I'll be here to keep you company. That means the last three months of your pregnancy, I'll be here with you."

"That's all I could've asked for."

"Are the girls still awake?"

"Molly's in the kitchen cooking dinner and Holly's in the family room with Ven." When Riku went upstairs to tell Holly the good news, he saw her and Ven kiss for a few seconds while playing a game of pool. As soon as he walked in they looked like they were gonna have a heart attack.

"Dad!"

"Sorry sweetie, I had to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm getting control over Nobody Construction so that means I'll be working from home from time to time."

"That's so awesome Daddy!" Now it was time to talk to Molly. What's gonna happen this time?

"Molly I need to talk to you."

"Okay Dad talk as I cook."

"Remember my boss Xemnas?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's giving me control over Nobody Construction."

"Does that mean your the boss now?"

"Yes, and I'd love to let you know that I can also work from home."

"What does that mean?"

"So whenever I'm too lazy to get up and drive I can just stay home and work from here."

"That's cool Dad." As soon as Riku walked out the room she pulled her silver hair out of her face and continued to cook. _I'll never forget the day you told me how you dealed with having a weird color as a kid,_ she thought as she triggered an old memory.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_4-year-old Molly was running home in tears as her father was walking to the front door. Then she quickly ran in the house and jumped on the couch quietly sobbing as Riku came and comforted her._**

**_"What's wrong Moll?"_**

**_"Everyone at school's calling me a freak." Molly sobbed_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Daddy look at my hair color."_**

**_"What's wrong with it?"_**

**_"It's not natural and everyone is calling me a freak because of it."_**

**_"Molly, you're getting mad over nothing."_**

**_"Daddy?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"What was it like growing up with silver hair?"_**

**_"The story of how I dealt with silver hair is also the story of how I met your mother so do you wanna hear?"_**

**_"Yeah, I love it when you tell me storys."_**

**_"It was torture growing up with a weird hair color. The kids would always say that I was a prematurally aging freak and that I belonged in a zoo or the circus. Anyways, _****_I was always lonely knowing that I didn't have any friends to hang out with. Whenever I got near the other kids they would always yell 'The Silver Freak is Here!'. _****_That torment lasted until high school, I was as lonely as I was in middle school, until your mother moved here. He had quickly become the school's most popular kid due to his gravity defiant hair. Whatever he said was cool, he said fingerless gloves were awesome, that would become the next trend at Twilight Town High. Anyways, I had a crush on your mother, but he never noticed me. We hung out with eachother, but we weren't dating until one day at lunch two of his friends played a cruel joke on me and threw slushie cups in my face and all over my clothes. They said that I was a total freak due to my hair color. I ran into the bathroom crying, then he came in and asked if I was alright, but I wasn't. So throughout lunch that whole time I told him my painful life story. He then told me that it wasn't easy for him growing up in Radiant Garden because he and his dad had gravity defiant hair. When I thanked him for listening, i asked him if he wanted to go out on a date, he said yes. Then in high school I became popular, and got more friends because I was with him. Look what happened five years later. We get married and have you and your sister. Don't be embarrassed, it's okay to be different from everyone else. 'Cuz remember, me and your mother were different."_**

**_"Thanks Dad."_**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**4 months later...**

The restraining order had been burned up.

"Hey Mom." Holly asked as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Holly, where's your sister?"

"With Vanitas."

"Okay." Then Sora felt a small bump

"Mom. Are you alright?"

"Your little brother or sister kicked."

"That reminds me, can you please tell me what it is?"

"No, you'll just have to wait until I give birth."

"Fine."

"Can you take this mail up to your father? I wanted to, but I'm glued to this couch."

"Sure." By the time she got to her parents room she heard her dad typing on the computer.

"Dad, I got something for you."

"What is it?"

"Mail."

"What now?"

"Perfect."

"What is it?"

"The stock market crashed and now the company is down $1,000,000, which isn't that bad considering that Nobody Construction is worth $10,000,000,000."

"Don't worry Dad. Oh! The baby kicked."

"Aw, that's like the third time I missed the baby kicked today."

"Relax Dad, hopefully you can get your work done."

"I'm just about to stop right now."

"Okay." Seven months down two to go.


	5. Comes To The Light

**With Molly and Vantitas**

"Molly."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering that if after high school you'd like to travel with me."

"Of course, I'd love to I couldn't bear being in another country without you. Where should we go first? Since we're seventeen we should start thinking now."

"Where have you always wanted to go?"

"Radiant Garden."

"Then we'll go there first."

"Thank you."

"I'll drive you home." Then they shared a kiss. All Molly could think about was going to Radiant Garden with Vanitas. As she walked to her room she heard Holly crying in her room.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

"Ventus propsed to me. That's why I'm crying tears of joy."

"When's the wedding?"

"That's something we still have to think about."

"When am I going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"After Mom has the baby, you know he'll get angry easily."

"That's a good time to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Sora asked in the doorway

"Oh, hey Mom." Holly said

"Tell us what Holly? Remember, I'm your mother and you can tell me anything."

"Ven proposed to me."

"That's wonderful! When's the wedding?"

"We still have to think about that Mom."

"How are you gonna tell Dad?"

"Oh I forgot all about your father."

"Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

"He had to go to the office for some tele-meeting with some clients from Radiant Garden."

"Alright I'm going to bed."

"Good idea Molly, you two have school tomorrow."

"Goodnight." With that said they went to sleep. Sora woke up to the sound of the front door opening. _Yay, Riku's home._ As Sora went downstairs he stumbled around in the darkness a little bit eventually finding his way to the living room. When he got there, there were two figures, when he turned te lights on, the figures revealed to be Riku and a woman who looked a lot like him.

"Riku..."

"Sora, it's not what it looks like. I was walking out of the office when I noticed Xion walking, then we talked about what we've been up to since we last saw eachother fifteen years ago, then I bought her dinner at a diner. When I asked her where she lived she said she was homeless, so I asked her if she'd like to stay over until she can get a job and a place to stay. She also told me that she was in town looking for her brother." Riku explained.

"Is this true?" Sora asked Xion not knowing whether to believe Riku or not

"Yes, look, I know I screwed up your marriage, but I wanna find my brother so that I can live with him."

"Alright, I did forgive you. Don't you have parents to stay with?"

"No, I was an orphan since I was a baby."

"How do you know you have a brother?"

"When I looked my parents up, I found out they had a son three years after I was born."

"Remember what their voices sound like?"

"No, so that doesn't help me at all."

"Let's continue this in the morning."

"Alright."

* * *

**The next morning everyone was eating breakfast like nothing was unusual.**

"Sorry if I sound rude, but who is this lady?"

"Holly, she's a guest I invited." Riku answered

"So Xion, can I see that picture of your parents?" Sora asked

"Sure." She handed him the picture. Sora stared wide eyed, he couldn't believe it, it was a picture of his parents and judging by the age it was taken before he was born.

"What's wrong Mom?" Molly asked then she looked at the picture and gasped. When Holly looked at the picture she asked

"Why does she have a picture of Grandpa Cloud and Grandma Aerith?"

"Did you just say grandma and grandpa?"

"Yeah, my mom has the exact same picture in his room."

"Can I see the picture? I wanna make sure your mother and I are related." Holly went up to get the picture. Xion looked at the photos carefully when she finally realized it.

"We are related Sora, the pictures are legit."

"Let's call Dad to make it official."

"That's our cue to leave." As Holly and Molly left to go to school Sora got the house phone and dialed his father's number putting the phone on speaker mode.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Sora how's my son and my soon to be born grandchild doing?"

"Good, and I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do I have a sister?"

"Who gave you that idea?"

"I did." Xion answered

"Oh. Hell. No."

"Dad, you know you can tell me. I'm 35!"

"Sora, you do have a sister, the reason you don't know about her is because we put her up for adoption three years before you were born. The story behind it is that when she was born we were struggling to pay our bills, and give her food and clothes. So, we decided to put her up for adoption because we knew she'd have a better life. We wanted to look for her, but we figured she'd been in a good home, so we didn't bother. Then three years later me and your mother are married, then you were born."

"Dad," Xion said with tears forming in her big blue eyes "I've been living on the streets since I was 12 years old. Do you know how many abusive homes I've been in? Try having a physically and verbally abusive father and a mother who is too afraid of her own husband to take her own adopted daughter and start a new life. Luckily I escaped when I was 12. She killed herself because she didn't wanna live with the guilt of letting the little girl who was like her own kid get hurt. Since then I've been living in alleyways."

"Xion, I didn't know."

"It's okay I'm 38 with nothing else to live for but a brother-in-law, a brother who's somehow able to get pregnant, two nieces and what think might be a nephew, or another niece."

"Would you like to meet me and your mother?"

"Yes, more than anything in this world."

"We'll be in town next weekend."

"Okay."

* * *

**At school...**

Holly was closing her locker door when she saw Ventus behind the door which made her jump.

"Ven! You scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know when my fiance wanted to get married."

"That reminds me, why do you wanna get married?"

"I was thinkng of joining the Keyblade Army."

"The Keyblade Army? Ven why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know how you'd react."

"I'll still marry you, besides I think I can get you a letter of recommendation from an ex-Keyblade soldier."

"Who?"

"My dad, before he got a job working at Nobody Construction he used to be in the Keyblade Army, which means we used to live on base."

"Thanks."

**Meanwhile...**

Molly was walking into the girls bathroom only to be confronted by Jennette and her crew.

"Hi goth freak."

"Nice to see you too beauty queen."

"Look, you're going to listen and your going to listen good. You are going to break up with Vanitas before the end of today and not tell him about our talk."

"What does it matter to you?"

"I liked him before he had his damn crush on you."

"He had a crush on me the first day I met him."

"To make it simple, when he asks why you broke up with him, don't tell him the reason or else."

"Or else what?"

"Tell him and don't break up with him and find out." Then she walked out of the bathroom. What am I going to do? I love him.  
Her wondering came to a halt when Vanitas spotted her in the hall.

"Hi Moll, what's wrong?"

"Jennette wants me to break up wth you before the final bell rings or else. Oh no, I told you. I'm so screwed."

"Relax, if anything bad happens I'll make sure I'm there to protect you."

"What if you're not there?"

"Then I'll have my car ready to take you to a hospital."

"Thanks Vani." Then she walked to her next class. The whole day was filled with fear of what Jennette, Hayden, Mackenzie, and probably Rodney were gonna do to her, angry glares from them, and nightmarish daydreams. Finally the wretched ring of the final bell rang signaling that it was time to get whatever you needed to get and go home. Molly was runnng out of the school quickly making a run for her sister's car, but she was grabbed from behind. She was taken behind the school where every fight was held. She tried running until she was stopped by Rodney Parker, Jennette's older brother by one year, then when she turned around she saw Jennette, Hayden, and Mackenzie.

"I warned you not to tell him, and to break up with him."

"You wouldn't know about love if you stopped throwing boyfriends away like old shoes that don't fit anymore."

"Oh that's it!" Then Jennette kicked her in the stomach. Then a blow to her left eye from her brother. Then a whole series of punches and kicks came crashing down. As soon as the brutal beating was over, Hayden stood over Molly's presumably dead body to check her pulse. To Jennette and her accomplises Molly was dead, but she had slowed her heart rate to make it seem like she died.

"What do we do Jennette?" her brother asked

"One we wipe this bastard's blood of of us, two we get rid of the basebal bat, three dear brother we hide the body and clean all this up, and dump the body in the woods."

"Her parents are gonna eventually get worried."

"Then we'll chop up the damn body." Soon they were walking away discussing a way to dispose of the body while she started breathing again. Until she was dead for reals she saw her life flash before her eyes, and she was trying not to walk into the light. Then all of a sudden, her lifeless body was lifted up and taken to a car. She was about to slow her heart rate until she heard three familar voices. Then she was trying to breath. For her line of vision, everything went black as she was on Vanitas's lap who was yelling at Holly to drive the car faster. They reached the hospital with Molly still breathing. When they went to the emergancy room, they saw Kairi about to leave when she looked up and saw her friend's one daughter fighting to stay alive.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"We don't know, all we know was that when we found her she was struggling to breath and her injuries looked really bad. We tried askng her what happened, but we couldn't get a straight answer out of her."

"Okay, today was a slow day, so luckily there are some doctors who specialize in this type of injury."

"Thanks Kairi."

"Your welcom Holly." As Molly was being rushed into the OR Holly felt now was a good time to call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Xion, where's Mom?"

"He's in the bathroom, where are you guys and why do you sound paniced?"

"We're at the hospital on Sunset View!" Holly said in her paniced tone

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"It's Molly, she was attacked by someone or something and we're at the hospital!"

"Okay sweetie, stay where you are and me and your parents will be there as soon as we can." As soon as she hung up the phone she was in tears. Three hours later Sora, Riku, and Xion arrived at the hospital. Riku was pacing back and forth, Sora was crying, and Xion was comforting her brother. While Vanitas was looking at the clock knowing that Kairi would've updated them as soon as possible. Then Kairi finally came out of the OR dressed in green scrubs decorated with blood that obviously came from Molly.

"Kairi, what happened?" Sora asked

"Well, it was tough in there, but she has three broken ribs, a curved and ruptured spine which really should pan itself out through intense physical therapy, two broken legs, so when she gets around to her physical therapy teach her how to use her crutches, swollen eye so she's gonna have trouble seeing out of her left eye, a couple of her organs were bruised, a dislocated shoulder, a bunch of bruises on her face and body, a broken neck, and whoever attacked her was a hell of a good kicker because she has some marks on her from the people who did this to her, she has a broken wrist, slight brain damage, and her throat's messed up which means that she will have a little bit of ttrouble speaking for a week. Which means altogether she's gonna be stuck in a wheel chair for a while."

"Thank you, can we see her?"

"Sorry, but she's not fully stable and when I asked her if she knew where she was, her voice pattern was slurred. So she should be stable within 1-2 weeks." They went home, and as soon as they went inside Holly went into her room crying with Ventus and Vanitas behind her. Everyone else went into the living room.

"Let's just calm down everyone, I know this is a sad time, but she'll be alright."

"I know, it's just sad that someone would do this." Sora cried to his sister

* * *

**The next day at school...**

"Oh Holly, where's your sister?" A teacher asked Holly

"She's in the hospital on Sunset View."

"Why?"

"She was attacked."

"Alright, today's home economics assignment was gonna be flower arrangment, but instead we're gonna make 'Get Well Soon' baskets for Molly for today." After class Jennette and her crew were amazed.

"Hayden! I thought you said she was dead!"

"I could've sworn she was gone! She must've faked being dead to survive another beating."

"Whatever, we have to pay a visit to her dear friend Holly." They made their way to Holly as she was walking back from her car because she was putting everyone's 'Get Well Soon' baskets in her car.

"Holly, what happened to your sister?"

"Someone attacked her."

"Oh, well we hope she gets well soon."

"Thanks." As soon as she went to her locker she saw a guy (or woman?) with pink shoulder length hair and a guy with platinum blonde hair that come down to his back with two parts of his hair going down longer than his hair length search her locker.

"Hey! What are doing to my locker?"

"Don't worry, we have a search warrant." said the pink haired person

"I didn't find anything linking to the attack." the blonde informed

"Good. Are you Holly Strife?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Marluxia Flowers and this is my partner Detective Vexen Evens. We are working the case to your sister's attempted muder. We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"I don't mind one bit."

"Okay, for starters, when did you notice something might've been wrong with your sister?"

"Yesterday at lunch we were sitting with our boyfriends and she was shaking and looking over at Jennette's table."

"Anything else, when did you notice something might've been wrong at the time of the attack?"

"Yeah, we have those twin powers so I felt it the whole time she was getting hurt. During the attack me, my boyfriend, and her boyfriend were looking for her."

"Did she say who attacked her?"

"We tried, but we couldn't get a straight answer out of her. She was breathing alright, but she was unconscious."

"Is there anyone who might wanna hurt your sister?"

"No, but you can ask her boyfriend Vanitas, he looked like he might've known."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, and I hope that you bring whoever did this to justice."

"We will." The rest of the day was pretty good. Ven and Vanitas were interviewed. Then her parents, then Xion.

* * *

**One week later...**

Aerith and Cloud came to visit hoping to see Xion.

"Hi Mom!" Sora said

"Hi sweetie."

"Xion's in the living room."

"Thank you." Then Aerith and Cloud walked in to see their daughter.

"Hi Mom, Dad."

"Xion, why do you have black hair, I thought you had brown hair."

"I did, but to avoid from being found by my that monster I escaped from at age 12 I had to dye my hair black. So when he saw me, he didn't recognize me. But as soon as that happened, I was homeless. I did have a family, he had blue hair with spikes in the back. I pretended he was my dad. That was until he died one winter's night trying to keep me warm, his warm body was my blanket that night. Then, I used one trick I learned from Daddy Saix was putting something on cardboard and see what happens. I had a cardboard sign that said _**'LOVABLE ORPHAN WILLING TO BE TAKEN INTO A LOVING HOME'**_, but no one took the time to look at me, I always had to be careful when cops weren't looking. At 14 I gave up, no one wanted me. So the whole time I went into TV stores to watch TV without people thinking I was creepy. Anyways, I also comforted the homeless runaway kids. They were nice until they were eventually found and went to nice homes. After a while I decided to get a job, I worked for an enterprise called Organization, but due to someone screwing up the deal by ratting out to the cops that we were a corrupt group, I lost my job and was immediatly homeless again, so up until now I've been living in random alleyways."

"Sorry we didn't knw about your situation, we'd come sooner. Sorry we had to meet this way."

"I'm not sorry. Sure I had a screwed up life, but I don't care." Then the phone rang, Sora had picked it up it was the long awaited call from Kairi. As soon as they got to the hospital Marluxia and Vexen were in Molly's hospital room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riku asked

"We wanted to ask Molly a few questions if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"Hi Molly, I'm Detective Marluxia Flowers and this is my partner Detective Vexen Evens. We're gonna ask you questions. Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yes, Jennette and Rodney Parker, Hayden Welsh, and Mackenzie Griffin."

"Do you know why?"

"They wanted me to break up with Vanitas and don't tell him why, but since I told him and didn't break up with him I paid the ultimate price."

"I'm sorry to ask, but what happened during the attack?"

"I was taken to the back of the school. Then after some words were said, I was kicked in the stomach by her, then Rodney punched me in my left eye. I went down, then Hayden and Mackenzie came into the mix with a whole series of kicks and punches. When I thought it was over, a baseball bat came crashing down on me. Then judging by the hits, Hayden was beating me with the bat. After that it was more kicks and punches, during all of that I felt like someone was watching close by, but then I was smaked into the wall and the dumpsters. When it was finally over Hayden was coming to my body to check my pulse, and I slowed my heart rate down to make it look like I died, but when they were talking about what to do with my body. They thought about chopping up my body and some other stuff. When my body was being lifted up, I started to slow my heart rate, but when I heard a familiar voice I started breathing again. Then Holly tried asking me what I remember, I couldn't say anything, after that everything went black."

"Okay, Vexen prepare the arrest warrents for Jennette and Rodney Parker, Hayden Welsh, and Mackenzie Griffin."

"Alright." That night Molly was allowed to go home, and doctors put her on a medicine to help with the aftershock of the attack because after that she wasn't right in the head. Riku gets up every hour or so to comfort his daughter when she has a nightmare, and in her sleep she says 'I'm sorry' or 'Pleas don't hurt me'. Which led to Sora and Riku taking her to a therapist who specializes in this sort of thing. Oh, you may be wondering **'What's happening with Sora and the baby?'** well, Sora's moving along in his pregnancy. He was nearing his due date, with Sora he was like a time bomb with his due date in less than a month. The next day Molly had finally gathered enough of her courage to go to school, which was alright for Holly considering she had to drive the van Riku got that had the wheel chair lift.

* * *

When she rolled inside she was loked at weirdly. Everyone eyed her like she was an alien. Then she was confronted by Jennette while Holly was getting things out of her locker for her. After getting her things out of the locker, Jennette talked to Molly.

"Molly, you know what's gonna happen if you don't stop seeing him."

"I love him Jennette, and let me tell you right now, since you your Jennette-wanna-be followers, and your brother are the reasons I have to go to aftershock therapy, my dad has to get up every hour or so to comfort me during the night to remind me that I'm at home and not behind the school anymore, and your the reasons I talk in my sleep sometimes. Also, when your taken to court I'm gonna testify."

"You don't have the figurative balls to testify in court, let alone go to the police."

"Actually the police came to her." Marluxia came from behind her

"Who the hell are you?"

"Detective Flowers, and you, your brother, Mackenzie Griffin and Hayden Welsh are under arrest for the attack and attempted murder of Molly Strife. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You the right to an attorney if not then one will be appointed to you."

* * *

**After school...**

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Molly. How was school today?"

"Well everyone is looking at me like I'm an alien, and the police came and arrested Jennette, Rodney, Hayden and Mackenzie."

"Well, your trial date is in two months."

"Yay! How's Mom and the baby?"

"They're doing good."

"That's nice, I'm gonna go to my room and do my homework."

"Okay." As Molly went up the stairs in the chair using an air flight mode he installed on her chair she couldn't help but think about how the trial's gonna go.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Sora was drifting off to sleep thinking about what it's gonn be like raising another child which triggered a memory.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Sora and Riku were asleep in their room during a rain storm when they heard their two year old daughters scream at the top of their lungs.**_

_**"Riku, the girls are screaming."**_

_**"Well, Sora it is thier first thunder storm so they should react this way."**_

_**"I'll calm down Molly while you calm down Holly."**_

_**"Alright." Sora and Riku got out of bed to calm their kids. As Sora made his way to Molly's room she ran out screaming to her mother.**_

_**"Mommy, this thunder is scaring me."**_

_**"Relax, it's thunder season, I'm surprised you and your sister slept through these when you were little babies."**_

_**"Can you lie down with me in my bed tonight?"**_

_**"Sure. Do you want me to tell you a story too?"**_

_**"Yes, since Daddy's trying to calm down Holly."**_

_**"Once upon a time-"**_

_**"No princes or princesses."**_

_**"Then what kind of story?"**_

_**"An adventure story."**_

_**"Okay. Once upon a time in a magical place called Candyland there was a gumdrop girl named Molly who set out to be a Candy knight for King Gingerbread. The thing about Candyland was that everything was made of candy, even Molly. So one day when she heard King Gingerbread was kidnapped by the licorish dragon, many brave Candy Knights stood up to fight the dragon, but none of them knew what to do. So Molly decided to go on the journey. When sher reached the dragon's lair she immediatly found out where he was hiding the king. Then she soon got into a battle with the dragon, she had lost the first three battles and was about to give up when she remember that everyone and everything was made out of candy including herself, so she ate the dragon. When the King was safe he knighted moly and she lived out the rest of her days a knight." When Sora looked over Molly was asleep. Then he drifted off.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Sora was instantly awakened by the sound of Molly crying. Guess this brings back old memories he thought as he, instead of Riku made his way to Molly's room.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"I told him to sleep while I calmed you down."

"Okay, I had a nightmare again Mom."

"Shhhh, just relax everything's alright now your home, not in that place again."

"Mom?"

"Can you tell me that story you told me when I was two?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Finally the end to chapter five, so what'd you guys think?**

**Xion: You made me cheat on Riku then like fifteen years later I find out I'm related to his wife and you gave a me a screwed up life?**

**Riku: That's screwed up. Oh, and when are you working on The Best Adventure Ever again?**

**When I decide to upload a new chapter.**

**Xion: Well, you better watch out before Sora kills you.**

**Why?**

**Riku: You let one of our daughters get hurt remember?**

**Oh crap he's gonna summon his keyblade and kill me.**

**Sora: Your darned right I am! What's wrong woth you?**

**I needed drama in this story! Before Sora maims me this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off until the next chapter.**


	6. This Is What Happens

**OrgyMemberXVII: Hi! OrgyMemberXVII here, before we start the story I have some news regarding some storys and The Best Adventure Ever. First The Best Adventure Ever I am having writer's block issues with writing the chapters, then the KH Fairy Tale series, well I straight up forgot about that whole thing, and after this story will either be a crossover, an Mpreg with Roxas and Axel, or a Soriku one-shot.**

**Riku: I think you should make an Mpreg with our lovely spikey blonde and our dear anorexic pyromaniac.**

**Axel: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT A FREAKIN' PYRO AND I'M NOT ANOREXIC!**

**Xion: Just do a crossover.**

**Sora: Yeah.**

**OrgyMemberXVII: Guys I put a poll up so the only thing the voters decide is that 1: the AkuRoku Mpreg. 2: Crossover. 3: I finish The Best Adventure Ever. Or 4: SoRiku one-shot.**

**Marluxia: Well what about me and Vexy?**

**I can't think of anything for you tools.**

**Vexen: Who are you calling the tools?**

**Let's get on with the story before I get stabby.**

* * *

**One month later...**

Sora was nearing his due date.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"Yes, the baby's just kicking."

"Hello in there RJ or Soku." Riku talked to Sora's swollen tummy while he's looking quite puzzled

"RJ?" Sora asked

"It's short for Riku Jr."

"It's nice so when I call you, you won't be confused on who I mean."

"Yeah, well at least the trial date's in like a month." Riku said

"I know, we know why Jennette beat her up, but for God sakes just move the (censor beep) on. He's got a girlfriend you missed your chance move on."

"I think the therapy's really helping Molly, I mean for the past three days she's been able to sleep without having a nightmare."

"Riku, she's still talking in her sleep."

"How do you know?"

"I check on the girls during the night sometimes."

"Oh, well at least the nursery's done. With all that's been going on I'm actually surprised we got it finished."

"Same, but are you worried about what will happen this time?"

"Of course, but I love you, and if that does happen, I promise to never re-marry."

"You know Riku I think I'm having twins again."

"Why'd ya say that?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with Holly and Molly, I thought I was just gonna have Molly, but then I learned that Holly was hiding behind Molly after the second ultrasound. Which was before I told you I was pregnant."

"Sora, I think it's twins again too, I mean, I'm starting think twins run in the family."

"Watch out when the twins get around to having kids of their own, I think they'll have twins too." Riku just scratched the back of his head nervously laughing and eventually fainting.

"Riku, how come you fainted this time?"

"I just got a shock when you talked about when the twins getting around to having kids in their future."

"Well, what ever the outcome we'll be okay."

"It's three o' clock, which means the girls should be here any minute now."

"Nice while it lasted?"

"Yeah."

45 minutes later...

The girls come home, and to everyone's surprise Molly was walking a little bit.

"Molly you're walking!" Sora said excitedly

"During free period Holly was helping me walk."

"Thanks Holly."

"No problem Dad."

"Molly you know what this means don't you?"

"No Mom."

"It means, that until your legs aren't broken anymore, you have to walk with crutches."

"Who's gonna teach me how to do that?"

"I will."

"Riku, you know what it's like to use crutches?"

"In middle school, everyone would break my legs and bully me for having silver hair."

"I didn't know how (censor beep) up your life in middle school was."

"I don't care, because if I didn't go to school and face the abuse, I never would've met you, and you'd be with Seifer right now."

"I'm just happy that Seifer got over me when he and Hayner started dating."

"Speaking of them, did you know that after they both got out of college they got married and had kids right around the time the twins were four?"

"Yeah, and I heard that they've been trying for another one."

"Why am I last to know crap about our friends?"

"'Cuz you are Daddy dearest."

"No need for snippy comments Molly."

"Sorry, so what happened while we were gone?"

"Your aunt left an hour ago to try finding a job. And your little brother and/or sister keeps kicking." Then when another kick hit Holly and Molly were sure to feel the little life or lives growing inside of Sora, after feeling the baby kick, they squeaked so loud that it could cause an earthquake.

"Don't need to get excited."

"Mom, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see my little girls before I went up to bed."

"We're seventeen." Molly reminded

"Old or not your both still my little girls." Then Sora went up to bed. _What if he goes into labor going to the room? I've got to be careful after last time._ Riku thought as he brought up an old memory.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Riku was in the living room when he heard the blood curdling scream of his lover.**_

_**"Sora, are you alright?"**_

_**"No, I think the babies are coming."**_

_**"How? I thought you were supposed to one more week longer."**_

_**"Well I don't think they give a wide load of crap."**_

_**"Relax, I'll get you to a hospital. Don't go anywhere!"**_

_**"Where the hell would I be going Riku? I am about to give birth I can't move!" Then they reached the hospital Riku had to sit outside the OR until he was needed. **__**Two hours later a doctor finally called Riku in the room so he could comfort Sora, but the surgery was halfway over.**_

_**"Sora, calm down, soon we'll be parents. We'll be able to hold our babies in our arms."**_

_**"Shut up Riku!" Riku flinched knowing Sora wasn't meaning anything he was saying, he was just in pain. Then the first cry of the first baby came.**_

_**"It's a girl!" One doctor said to the proud parents**_

_**"Sora, we have Molly."**_

_**"Molly?"**_

_**"I thought we name the first little girl."**_

_**"Good, now shut up while I try getting your second kid out." Riku was quiet just calming down his lover. Then the first cry from the second baby was heard.**_

_**"It's another girl!" Another doctor said**_

_**"Sora, what do you wanna name her?"**_

_**"Holly." Sora said while he patted Holly's head which had a little bit of hair.**_

_**"Holly takes after you with her hair color Sora."**_

_**"I was about to say the same thing about Molly because I noticed that our little first born had some silver hair."**_

_**"Molly and Holly Strife. The Strife twins, the Strife sisters."**_

_**"I still can't believe you took my last name."**_

_**"Riku Strife has a nice ring to it right?"**_

_**"Yeah, but then again, I have to remember the fact that the whole time we were getting married my dad had his shot gun to your head."**_

_**"That's because he thought I was gonna skip out on you after you gave birth, but we're in this marrige and parenting game together forever. I'll never leave your side." Then Sora laughed and fell back then his heart moniter was beeping. Doctors came rushing in as Riku held the twins in his arms. Then Riku was praying really hard to make sure Sora was alright. Finally their friend Kairi, who had gotten a nursing job at the hospital in the emergancy room, came out to tell Riku the news.**_

_**"Kairi what happened?"**_

_**"Well, during the C-section Sora lost a lot of blood so his heart couldn't pump anymore blood to the rest of his body so it just gave out on him." Riku started to tear up preparing for the worst words he could ever hear on the best day of his life. "Riku don't cry Sora's gonna be alright. He's just in a coma. In the mean time, you'll be allowed to take the girls home tomorrow, **__**you have to play both Mommy and Daddy for those girls."**_

_**"What if I'm not good enough father?"**_

_**"You'll be a good dad, I can tell right now. Just go home and get some rest, you'll need it. I'll phone you tomorrow when you can pick up the girls."**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**"Your welcome."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Dad. What were you thinkin' about?"

"I was thinking about the day you were born."

"Okay, Holly let's leave Dad to remember the good ol' days of when we were younger." Then the girls left Riku to his reminising.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Xion was looking for a job.

"Dammit! How long does it take to find a decent job in Twilight Town?" Xion said as she walked out of a bar. As she walked out she saw her old boss Xaldin walking by.

"Xion?"

"Xaldin? Long time no see."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"What are you doing in Twilight Town?"

"I was in town looking for my brother, then I found him, and now I'm living with him his husband and my two nieces until I get a job and find a place of my own."

"That's good."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just divorced my wife and I came here for a new start."

"Guess both of us need a new start in our lives."

"I'm actually starting another business as a rival company to Nobody Construction, or I'm going to open a restaurant."

"My brother-in-law is in charge of that place now that Xemnas is gone."

"Crap, I was gonna ask you to come work for me once I got Heartless & CO up, oh well I guess Xaldin's Place is gonna be under construction soon."

"Well, beggers can't be choosers, I think I'm gonna go home." As Xion walked off she was spotted by someone she knew from Radiant Garden Orphanage.

"Roxas?"

"Xion!"

"How have you been?"

"Good, I have a boyfriend."

"What's his name?"

"Axel."

"Anything else, because it looks like you're gaining a little weight there."

"You noticed, I'm pregnant!"

"Congrats! Well, we are from Radiant Garden so anything can and will happen."

"Yeah, do you know my friend Sora?"

"He's my brother."

"I didn't know you guys were related, but it makes sense everytime I look at his face I remember a certain brunette. Which brings me to another point, why did you dye your hair black? It looked cute brown."

"You know that couple that adopted me when we were 9?"

"Yeah they were nice."

"It turns out that the dad was abusive, and the wife killed herself when I was 12. So to get away from him I dyed my hair black so I woudn't be recognized by him when he came looking for me. What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

"Well, I was never adopted, I did like two years of college met Axel, then we moved in together."

"Then you got pregnant."

"Yup, I can't wait until my baby boy is born."

"Sora's preggers too, but he doesn't want to know what the baby is until it's born."

"I already have a name for my son."

"What is it?"

"Roxel."

"Awwww, that combines both your names doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Now that you found your brother, what are you still doing in Twilight Town other than crashing with him?"

"Looking for a job, then finding a place of my own."

"Axel's friend owns Paopu Modeling."

"You and Axel know Namine Jones?"

"Yeah, maybe I can set you up a job interveiw."

"Thanks Roxas. I gotta go, Sora's gonna go into a fit if I'm not home by dinner."

"Bye."

"Bye." Xion wondered what it would be like to be a model. To be modeling for designer fashion labels as Forever 21 or Ed Hardy. Then she couldn't believe Roxas knew the owner of Paopu Modeling. She just had to tell Sora and Riku.

* * *

**When she got home she was greeted at the door by Molly in crutches.**

"Molly! You're using your crutches!"

"Yes, Dad is helping me walk on them."

"Well I have news I found a job."

"Oh my god, where?"

"One of me and your father's old friends said he could get me a job at Paopu Modeling."

"That is like the most elite modeling agency in the world!"

"I know." Then Sora came in wondering what was with all the noise was about

"What's going on here?"

"Sora, remember your friend Roxas?"

"What about him?"

"Well, while I was on a job hunt I ran into him."

"Did you guys meet in the orphanage?"

"Yeah, but we talked about what we've been up to since we last saw eachother. He's pregnant, and he said he can get me a job at Paopu Modeling."

"Congrats! I can't believe Roxas is pregnant!"

"Uncle Roxy is pregnant?" Holly asked walking into the living room

"Looks like Soku and/or RJ are gonna have a little play mate."

"Okay, let's just calm down everyone." Xion said in a calm matter. Just then the news came on.

**_"Breaking News! Local teen fellon Jennette Parker just escaped police custody one month after trying to kill Twilight Town's own resident Molly Strife. What does that mean? It means Jennette is going to cause more harm than she already did. We'll take you to a live interview with Detective Flowers of the TTPD. Hello Marluxia."_**

**_"Hello."_**

**_"How are you dealing with the fact that someone actually escaped from custody for attempted murder?"_**

**_"Well, I hope we catch her before she causes anymore harm to Molly."_**

**_"Do you think it's even fair at all what happened to Ms. Strife?"_**

**_"No, some say it is an innocent way to keep a crush, but that's not a good excuse to go off killing people."_**

**_"Do you want to tell the folks at home watching this what Jennette looks like?"_**

**_"Of course. If any of you see a girl 5 feet and 7 inches with red eyes and blonde hair please call the number on the screen to let the police know if you see her. And Molly, if you or anyone in your family are watching this please be careful. Oh, almost forgot there is a $5,000 reward for whom ever catches her."_**

**_"You all heard him. Okay so beginning tomorrow we start our first escaped fellon watch, this is Zexion Sandberg signing off." _**Then the TV shut off, now everyone has to work to bring Jennette to justice while keeping Molly safe.

The whole town was affected by the news, let's go into some of the homes this news affected, shall we?

* * *

**Axel & Roxas**

"Axel! Did you just see the news?"

"No what happened?"

"You remember my friend Sora and Riku's first born daughter Molly and how she got injured and the people who did that were in police custody due to the attack?"

"Yeah."

"Well the ring leader Jennette Parker escaped, oh my poor little goddaughter. Who knows what will happen? If Jennetted gets ahold of her it can go past another injury, but death."

"Roxas, stop freaking out it's really bad for the baby." Axel said while putting his hand on the seemingly noticable bump.

"I don't want anything terrible to happen to her."

"Is there a reward for her capture?"

"$5,000."

"We could use that money for Roxel's room." Then Axel leaned down to kiss Roxas on the lips. In just two minutes it turned into a make out setion.

* * *

**Zexion & Demyx**

"Demyx, I'm home!"

"Hi, Zexy." Demyx greeted as he kissed his husband on the cheek

"Daddy!" Their son came and greeted by grabbing onto his father's leg

"Hi, Ienzo."

"Daddy, you were great on the news tonight."

"Oh, thank you." Then little Ienzo ran off into his room.

"Zexion."

"Yeah Demyx?"

"I was thinking, would it be bad if we tried getting the $5,000 reward?"

"Demyx, we already have more than enough money with what I'm making."

"Zexy think of it this way. You'll be saving one girl's life if you do this. Remember when I was getting abused by my ex?"

"I remember, I was your knight in shining armor."

"And you still are." Then they shared a kiss while Ienzo was hatching a plan of how to collect the $5,000.

* * *

**Seifer & Hayner**

Seifer was returning home when he was greeted at the door by his three kids.

"Hi, Adam, Josefina, and Claire." Then as soon as he walked into the living room he saw his husband crying.

"Hay-Hay (Seifer's little nickname for Hayner), what's wrong?"

"It's Sora and Riku's daughter."

"Oh my god, did she die?"

"No, but the one who planned the attack broke out of police custody, and now she's in trouble."

"I hope they saw the news."

"I'm sure they did."

"You know, there's a $5,000 reward to who ever captures Jennette."

"It wouldn't be bad to try for the reward. What does she looke like?"

"5 foot 7, red eyes, blonde hair."

"Okay, looks like daddy's goin' on a hunt."

"I'll go on the hunt with you, as long as you don't refer to yourself as daddy."

"You can't go, someone has to stay here and watch the kids. What if you're pregnant again?"

"Good point."

"Now how about givin' daddy some lovin'?"

"I was 'til you referred to yourself as daddy again."

"Crap."

* * *

**Now let's go back to the not-so-happy Strife family.**

No one could believe that Jennette was coming after Molly. Now Molly was having nightmares left and right. Screams were coming from Molly's room in the middle of the night. Which meant for someone to come in and calm her down.

"Riku."

"What Sora?"

"Molly's screaming again."

"Brings back old memories right?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go and calm her down a little bit."

"Okay." As Sora walked to Molly's room he couldn't help but remember those times when she was a baby.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**A four month old Molly was crying at the top of her lungs which meant either Sora or Riku had to get up.**_

_**"Sora someone's crying their eyes out."**_

_**"Okay Riku hurry back."**_

_**"Why can't you go?"**_

_**"Because I'm tired."**_

_**"Hang over?"**_

**_"Shut up."_**

**_"Sora, please stop drinking."_**

**_"I will." Riku had puppy eyes that Sora couldn't resist no matter how many times he tried to._**

**_"Fine Riku, I'll go and calm down Molly." Sora walked into Molly's room to be greeted by a crying Molly._**

**_"Shh. It's okay Molly, Momma's here. Stop crying." Sora was comforting his daughter and rocking her back and forth in the rocking chair. With her falling asleep Sora started to fall asleep himself. By the time Molly was asleep, Sora had went into his dreams and was awoken from a kiss from Riku._**

**_"Tired?"_**

**_"Riku, I just got a four month old baby to stop crying."_**

**_"Point taken."_**

**_"Let's move Molly's crib in our room for tonight."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"She'll only start crying again."_**

**_"Alright." When the crib was finally in place, Sora moved to his daughter and watched her sleep._**

**_"Sora, what are you doing?"_**

**_"Watching Molly sleep. It's moments like these that make me realize she's not gonna be this small anymore."_**

**_"She and Holly are still gonna be our babies no matter how old."_**

**_"Love ya Riku."_**

**_"I feel the same way Sora."_**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

When Sora went into her room, he found Xion had beat him to the punch.

"Sorry Sora, but while you were reminising I decided to come in."

"Thanks Xion. Your the best sister ever."

"Your not bad either Sky."

"Hey, you called me by the translated version of my name."

"At least I knew what that meant."

"You know you look like her mother."

"I am her aunt so basiclly, I'm her second mother."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**The next week...**

Sora was in bed with Riku's arm over his stomach. While he was asleep he felt a wave of pain.

"Sora, I fet the baby kick."

"I know, but I think it's one of those false contractions again."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Well, if you feel any discomfort tell me."

"Alright." Then about ten minutes later Sora felt another wave of pain followed by feeling something wet from under him.

"Riku! Riku wake up!"

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna have the baby!"

"Dammit!" Riku cursed as he picked Sora up bridal style and carried him to the car.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Xion asked

"Xion, Sora went into labor if Holly and Molly ask when they get just tell them to go to the hospital."

"Sure." Sora and Riku were rushing to the hospital trying to get there in time. They finally reached the hospital, as usual at 10:00 am in the morning Kairi was behind the front desk finishing up some breakfast, she immediatly stopped when Riku tapped on the desk breathing heavily. He was trying to say something to Kairi, but through the breathing she couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Did Sora go into labor?" Then Riku nodded

"Alright, first we need a doctor to get Sora into the OR for a c-section and we need to get you an oxygen tank." Then as Sora was breathing Riku was trying to breathe from the oxygen tank Kairi found for him.

"Riku, this hurts so much."

"I know Sora," Riku assured now breathing right "but just think about it. Soon we'll be able to hold our child in our arms."

"Riku, you gave me this talk when our first set of twins were born."

"Thank you God, I don't have to have this talk with you again."

"Riku, get out! JUST GET OUT I'M IN PAIN AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING ONE FREAKIN' BIT!" Riku jut flinched and stayed by Sora's side. Calm down Riku, Sora doesn't mean anything he's saying. He's in a lot of pain, Riku reminded himself in his mind then time came for Sora to get under the scaple (again).

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Xion was at home praying when she heard the front door open, and to her surprise it was the twins.

"What are you girls doing home early?"

"Due to Jennette's recent break out school's gonna last half a day until she's in police custody again."

"Well, your parents went to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Your mother's giving birth right now."

"When'd he go into labor?"

"At 9:27."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I wanted to wait until you two got home."

"Let's go now!" When they got to the hospital they saw Kairi trying to calm Riku down a bit while he was inhaling oxygen.

"Dad, why aren't you with Mom?"

"He crushed my hand, and I couldn't go in there with him."

"Riku, you should be able to go in with him any minute now, i mean you were in there with him when Molly was born, and that was like two hours in."

"Thanks Kairi."

"No problem."

* * *

**Three hours later...**

"Did we miss anything?" Roxas came in asking with four teddy bears in Axel's hands

"Uncle Roxy, how come you have four teddy bears with you?" Holly asked.

"If your mother has twins again, or quads." Just then a doctor came.

"Riku Strife?"

"That's me."

"Your lover is ready to have the baby, but he wanted you at his side."

"How come I couldn't come in eaarlier?"

"He didn't want you in there when we were first cutting him open."

"Alright." Then Riku went in the OR and heard a blood curdling scream from Sora.

"AHH!"

"I'm here Sora don't scream, I'm here."

"I thought you left me."

"Sora, like I said 17 years ago we're in this marriage and parenting game together forever 'til death do us part." Then Riku kissed him on the forehead as the doctors were working.

"I can see the head, Sora we need you to relax a little." Then Sora relaxed his back. The first cry of the baby was heard at 1:59 pm.

"It's a girl! Oh, almost forgot, Sora, we're gonna let you relax a little while we prep for babies #2 and 3."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 2 AND 3?"

"You were pregnant with triplets, your feet must've swelled up easily for you to not get one ultrasound."

"I got an ultrasound."

"Well, you must've missed the other two."

"Don't worry Sora. You'll be okay."

* * *

**Four hours later...**

Riku finally came out in tears.

"Dad, what happened? Did Mom die?" Holly asked

"No, I'm crying tears of joy."

"How's the baby?"

"It's not just a baby."

"Oh my god, Mom had a miscarriage." Molly said starting to cry in Axel's arms

"Your mother had triplets."

"He did!"

"Yes, but don't get excited yet Molly, but your mother lost a lot of blood during the C-section, so he needs a blood transfusion from someone of the same blood."

"How many pints of blood did he lose?" Xion asked

"Three pints. So the doctors need you, Holly, and Molly to give blood."

"Of course, he brought me into this world and held me when I cried." Molly said

"Me too."

"He's my brother and I love him."

"Thanks guys."

"So what are the genders?" Roxas asked all hyped up

"Two girls and one boy."

"What are the names?" Axel asked

"Well we named the first girl Soku, the second girl was named Deena, while the first boy in this family was named Riku Jr., or in other words RJ."

"Axel, this means we have a teddy bear left over for Roxel." Roxas said giving Axel a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah."

"When will we be able to take the kids home?" Molly asked

"In two weeks."

"Hey, isn't my trial date the week after?"

"Yes."

"Dad, you have to put bars on my windows, Jennette probably knows where we live, and now tht she's escaped,who knows what will happen?"

"Don't worry, you technally my goddaughter and I'll do anything to protect you. Just like me, you father, your godfather, your sister, your aunt, and your mother. We'll all be there if something bad happens to you."

"Thanks Uncle Axel."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

The triplets were able to go home, while in other news Rodney, Haydena nd Mackenzie escaped as well so everyone was extra careful, especially their parents. During the night there was an unexpected surprise.

"Who's there?"

"Hi Molly, miss me?"

"Oh no!"

"Yes, what do think I was gonna do, forget about the score I have to settle with you?"

"Please don't my younger siblings are in the room right next to me." Jennette grabbed a knife from her back pocket and slowly came close to Molly.

"You know, the ultimate price for not doing a deed for me is death or near death."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had to cut some people who didn't do a deed for me. Remember when Mr. Geller had that bad cut on his arm and he said he went on a ski trip and he fell on something that ended up giving him said cut?" Molly nodded "Well, he gave me a bad grade, so I made sure he got his just deserts."

"Your mad."

"I don't get mad, I get stabby." Quickly Molly darted out of the room making as much noise as she can to wake up the entire house, or at least her father. After losing Jennette a little bit she made her way to a phone and called Marluxia.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside your house why?"

"Jennette broke in and she's got a knife, I don't have long, just hurry and get in the house before she kills me!"

"Alright try finding a room in the house to hide in."

"Fine, but I- ***Dial Tone***"

"Does little Molly wanna get the damn cops involved?"

"Let me go!"

"Or else what, Mommy's gonna come after me?"

"What's going on here?" Sora asked coming down the steps

"Mom! Help me!"

"Molly!"

"Rodney grab her parents, her aunt, and that good for nothing twin of hers. Hayden, Mackenzie grab the new editions to the freaky Strife family." Soon everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Oh, what to do with the Strife famiy."

"What do you want with us?" Molly asked

"I want Vanitas, AND I don't want you testifying against me in court."

"Does this have to include everyone in my whole family?"

"Yea, we didn't do anything to you." Sora joined in

"Your the one who agreed to the trial date, Sora."

"DON'T CALL MY HUSBAND BY HIS FIRST NAME!" Riku yelled, which earned him a slap across the face from Jennette.

"DON'T YELL AT A HOMICIDAL GIRL WITH A KNIFE IN HER HAND LIKE THAT!" Unwilling to say anything Riku held his tounge.  
Two hours later, the police arrived.

"Jennette, Rodney, Hayden, and Mackenzie! Let the hostages go and come out with your hands up, and the safe and unwounded hostages."

"Damn, the police are here!"

"Watch your language around the babies!" Molly yelled

"What did I just tell your dad?"

"What are we gonna do? We're screwed!"

"You, goth freak your coming with me!"

"What are you going to do?"

"When I tell you to get up, it's not a discution!" Then Jennette grabbed Molly and walked out the front door with her hand on her forhead and a knife to her throat.

"Jennette, I don't wanna shoot you, but if you don't let the hostage go I will be forced to do so as orders from my captain." Vexen said

"What am I gonna do when I let her go? Face the rest of my life in a god forsaken jail cell!"

"Jennette, please you do not want second degree man slaughter added to your list."

"What is on my list Evens?"

"Twice attempted murder, taking hostages, resisting arrest, and if you slit her throat right now second degree man slaughter."

"Fine, I'll let her go. After this!" Jennette cut Molly's arm deeply, and as promised from Vexen was shot in the leg. When they got in the house, they arrested the crew and untied the hostages. When they told Sora what happened he broke down on the floor crying. After what happened Molly and Jennette were immediatly taken to a hospital. They were alright, except for the crazy injuries they had.

"Mommy, where am I?" Molly asked when she woke up and saw Sora's face

"Your in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Jennette cut your arm deeply, remember?"

"Oh! That's right."

"Don't worry, the shot and stab wounds you both have aren't gonna keep you from bringing her to justice."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

**OrgyMemberXVII: Okay we will end the chapter there. So next chapter is gonna take place in the court house and the chapter following that one is gonna take place two years later. How was that?**

**Xion: I like the drama in this story.**

**Riku: Roxas, why would you have a shopping OD and buy four teddy bears four the four kids you weren't gonna have?**

**Roxas: 'Cuz I did!**

**Sora: I was fine up until the part where I was taken hostage!**

**OrgyMemberXVII: Calm down Sora, at least everything is alright now.**

**Sora: Your getting a keyblade up the butt in ten seconds.**

**OrgyMemberXVII: Before I get a keyblade up my butt and Sora has to destroy me, this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off!**


	7. The Trial

**Me: Hi! OrgyMemberXVII here bringing you chapter 7 of Family Therapy.**

**Sora: I hope I'm not harmed this time!**

**Me: Keep your pants on Sora, this chapter takes place on Molly's trial date.**

**Riku: What's gonna be the story after this?**

**Me: Probably something with Terra and Ven.**

**Axel: What about the AkuRoku Mpreg idea you had?**

**Me: *idea* That story with Ven and Terra might be an Mpreg. *Insert evil laugh here***

**Terra: Axel! Now I'm gonna be Sora's dad in her next fanfic.**

**Ven: Who's gonna be Sora's mom, Aqua?**

**Aqua: Look in a mirror.**

**Ven: I don't get it.**

**Terra: Ven Mrpeg means a GUY gets pregnant. So in her next story we're gonna be Sora's parents.**

**Ven: Dear Kingdom Hearts strike me dead where I stand. D:**

**Sora: You know, if I or anyone in my family gets hurt in this chapter, my keyblade goes up the backdoor again. On with the story.**

**Me: Before that happens, people reading this, it really doesn't matter what age, but don't do drugs. Just don't, I've heard that they can screw with your brain. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**At the court house...**

The family entered the court room with Molly in the victims chair and her attackers in the defendants chairs. Molly couldn't help but think how this was gonna go down. Just then the bailif came in.

"All rise the honorable Judge Xehanort presiding." said the bailif

"Hello evryone. Is this the famus Molly Strife that survived being near death?" Molly nodded "Well, it is an honor to be the judge of this trial. Alright does the victim have anyone they'd like to question?"

"Yes, we'd like to question Jennette Parker." The lawyer, Xigbar, said as Jennette went up to the stand and said the plege.

"So Jennette, my client said you and your crew tried to kill her?"

"Yeah."

"Is that true? Need I remind you that you're under oath."

"Yes, but that goth freak deserved it."

"Why?"

"I told her to break up with her boyfriend, but she wouldn't. She got what she (censor beep)ing deserved!"

"No further questions your honor."

"Defendant may step down." When Jennette stepped down Mr. Geller appeared at the trial. He somehow feared his own student enough not to testify in court, but that didn't prevent him for coming to the trial.

"Anyone else you want to put on the stand."

"Yes your honor, I call the victim to the stand." Then Molly said her pledge and was at the stand.

"So, Molly, you said that these four teens hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Jennette told me to break up with my boyfriend and not tell him why, but I told him and I didn't break up with him. So I paid the price and was hurt."

"Care to tell the jury what you told the police about what happened that very day?"

"Of course. I was taken to the back of the school. There after some words were said, I was kicked in the stomach by her, then Rodney punched me in my left eye. I went down, then Hayden and Mackenzie came into the mix with a whole series of kicks and punches. When I thought it was over, a baseball bat came crashing down on me. Then judging by the hits, hayden was beating me with the bat. After that it was more kicks and punches, during all of that I felt someone was watching close by, but then I was smacked into the wall and the dumpsters. When it was finally over Hayden was coming to my body to check my pulse, and I slowed my heart rate down to make it look like I died, but when they were talking about what to do with my body. They thought about chopping up my body and some other stuff. When my body was being lifted up, I started to slow my heart rate, but when I heard familiar voice I started breathing again. Then Holly tried asking me what I remember, I couldn't say anything, after that everything went black."

"Okay, now what does this sound like to you? Innocent way to keep a crush from being with his current girlfriend or attempted murder?  
No further questions."

"Does the defendant have any questions?"

"Yes." Then the other lawyer, Luxord, made his way to the stand.

"So what I understand is that my clients attacked you?"

"Yes, they attacked me."

"How many times?"

"Twice. That first attack was after school, the second one was a week ago when the rest of your clients broke out of police custody."

"Is there anyone that can this second attack was true?"

"My parents, my aunt, and my twin sister."

"I have no further questions for the victim."

"Victim may step down then." Then Molly stepped down.

"Is there evidence of the attack?" Judge Xehanort asked getting bored now.

"Yes your honor, Molly's medical record of the attack." Kairi said as she came in with the evidence

"Okay, this record is legit. Now is there anyone in this court room that suffered one of Jennette's attacks."

"Yes, I did." Mr. Geller spoke up, then it was discovered that all the people watching the trial were all victims of Jennette and her crew. Then the all the victims were up at the stand testifying against Jennette.

"Tomorrow we'll pick up on our trial to hear the jury's verdict."

* * *

**At the hotel...**

The Strifes and all of Jennette's victims decided to stay in the Twilight Town Hotel for the night and talk about their attacks.

"Who wants to go next?" Molly asked being the leader because she was brave enough to tell people what really happened to her.

"I will." said Olette.

"I used to be the school nerd up until last year. Jennette asked me to hack into Mr. Leonhart's files and steal the answers on next day's Algebra class. I said I would, but so I wouldn't get expelled for anything I gave her the wrong answers which was a bad idea.  
So the next day she failed, as I was walking home from school she came from behind me and said 'Love playing tricks on people do you? Well, the first thing you know about Jennette Parker is she doesn't play games!' Then she slit my throat and left me to die. It wasn't until later that Pence found me and took me to a hospital. So after that I decided to change my look from smart school girl to rude gang girl. Of course I felt bad for not telling anyone this information, but after today I finally feel free."

"That's a good story Olette. Who's next?" Then a girl with two parts of her hair sticking up awkwardly aged 13 raised her hand.

"Alright, you can go kid."

"I'm Larxene, and I'm Jennette and Rodney's little sister. I remember when I was 10 I turned into a mute, this is my painful attack story. My older siblings were watching me one summer when our parents were out of town. I was always hyper, wanting to go to the park with them, wanting to order a pizza for dinner, asking to go to a pool, you name it they didn't want to do anything with me since it was too embarassing. One night, it was the fourth of July and I wanted to go to the park and see the fire works from there because we lived a block away from the park, but then when I asked Jennette she said 'No you're too young, besides I'm scared of fireworks.' Then I said while me and Rodney went to see them, she could stay home and watch from the TV. She ignored me so I pleaded with her, then Rodney smacked me against the wall and told me to shut the hell up or lose another tooth. Then I was told that I wasn't allowed to look or even think about the fireworks. I couldn't help myself but go up to my room and open my window so that I could look at the show better, but then they both came and started to beat me up. It started with a shove to the wall, then there was shattered glass on the floor so I was thrown onto it, all the glass went into my skin. It was so painful. After it was finally over I was crying silently after my wounds were treated. That summer when my parents came home, they asked me what happened. Jennette said I was hyper active the whole summer and that I wasn't looking where I was going and walked in the middle of Rodney's football games with his friends since they play football with eachother sometimes. From that day on, I was a mute, everytime I try to communicate with signs to tell what happened, they destroy my attempts, my friends still hung out with me, so I wasn't alone. Can you imagine your older siblings, the people you look up to, taking away the last years of your childhood away?" Then everyone shook their heads not knowing. "Well, it took courage coming to today's trial, even with my parents, when they heard that I was a victim, they found out the reason I went mute for three years. Talking right now I feel like you saved me from my torture, Molly. I missed the sound of my voice, I missed singing to myself when I was down. They had red eyes when they attacked."

"Wait, isn't your natural eye color red?" Mr. Geller asked

"Yes, but at the white part of the eyeball their eyes were red, I forgot I went into their rooms soon after, and found a bunch of drugs in their rooms. Wasn't long until I was caught and was beat up again."

"That's what made them attack so brutally, they were on drugs. Molly PLEASE tell me that you got that all on tape."

"Yes Mr. Geller, I had the idea someone would say something about why the attacks were so brutal, so I recorded this on tape." Then Molly got up and went to where she hid the tape recorder.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Does anyone have anything to say before the final ruling?" Judge Xehanort asked

"Yes, we have a video from last night, and we know why the attacks were so brutal."

"I'll let the jury see this while they're discussing your fate." Twenty minutes later the jury came out and they had made their decision.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?"

"Yes Jennette and Rodney Parker, Hayden Welsh, and Mackenzie Griffin are guilty of all of these citizen's attempted murders, taking hostages,  
resisting arrest, escaping police custody, man slaughter, holding drugs, and taking drugs."

"Well, I sentence you kids to ten years in a maximum security prison in Hollow Bastion." Then they were taken away.

* * *

_**Epilouge**_

It has been two years since the Strife's lives were finally back to normal. Holly and Ventus were married. Molly and Vanitas traveled as they had planned on, Holly and Ventus were successful and were about to have a pair of twins of their own, Jennette and her crew were in prison and were getting released a year early for good behavior. It was the triplet's birthday and everyone, including Axel, Roxas, and the new addition to their family, Roxel.

"Mom." Molly came from behind Sora and hugged him

"Molly, Vanitas, I'm so glad you're both here for the triplet's birthday!"

"No problem Sora, their my sisters and brother." Vanitas said with a smile as Roxel and Soku were playing together.

"Mom, you do know if you don't watch Soku and Roxel closely as soon as they graduate from Twilight Town High it's wedding bells again. Plus I really must say that Soku is really starting to look like you and Dad."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her bangs are the same shade of silver of Dad's and the rest of her hair is your exact shade of brown. And not to mention she has one aquamarine eye like Dad, and a sea blue eye like you Mom."

"While Deena and RJ are almost exact copies of you and Holly." Vanitas added

"Well, I think the triplets deserve these mummy bears me and Vanitas bought for them before we left Egypt."

"Thanks Molly, but I wanted to ask when are you two getting married, you've been dating for three years already?"

"That brings me to what I'm gonna say next Sora. Molly Strife, will you make me the hapiest man in Twilight Town and marry me?"

"Of course Vanitas!" Then they shared a kiss as Vanitas slipped the ring on Molly's finger.

_**The End...For now.**_

* * *

**Me: Lovely ending to a story right?**

**Molly: Why didn't you do an epilouge for chapter eight?**

**Me: I decided to get the epilouge out of the way, besides I got a new idea thanks to Axel.**

**Terra: Oh yeah that Mpreg story with me and Ven.**

**Me: Yep. Before I go, the next Mpreg with Terra and Ven will count for the third installment of the KH Fairytale series. Bye :D**


End file.
